


За тех, кого приручили

by roux (iamroux)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Established Relationship, Evil Upgraded Connor | RK900, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Trauma, Psychological Trauma, Smoking, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamroux/pseuds/roux
Summary: Склонность привязываться к тому, что может легко его убить, личная фишка Гэвина, почти жизненное кредо...илиГэвин и Найнс пытаются пережить общую травму за одни выходные.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	За тех, кого приручили

Хотя все, что необходимо сказать ему,

до сих пор содержится

в двух

обоймах.

_Суббота_

В огромной, влажно блестящей луже горящая красным светом вывеска супермаркета отражается практически целиком. На улице так тихо, что слышно, как потрескивают проработавшие всю ночь неоновые лампы и как гулко скатывающиеся с крыши дождевые капли разбиваются об асфальт. Воздух холодный, сырой, но свежий, и дышится им прекрасно.

Гэвину нравится это утро.

Он держит в руке варёный початок кукурузы, вокруг которого туманно вьётся пар, а горячий сок, просачиваясь сквозь салфетку, стекает по ладони вниз, до запястья, и пощипывает озябшую кожу. Пахнет кукуруза сладко, и от этого запаха, запаха старого родительского дома, оставшегося в другом конце штата, запаха широкого отцовского поля, высоких тонких стеблей и широких листьев, которые так легко оставляли ссадины на голых предплечьях, запаха построенного в глубине поля маленького шалаша и шуточной толкотни с братом за право провести в нём время, запаха детства, их общего детства, и без того стянутую бинтами грудь Гэвина как-то стыдливо и сентиментально теснит давно забытое тепло. Рид впивается зубами в жёлтые зёрна, обжигает язык. Надорванный уголок рта недовольно саднит, призывая быть осторожнее, но Гэвину, в общем-то, похуй. Он вспоминает, как они с Элайджей тайком таскали недоваренные початки из красной маминой кастрюли с подёрнувшимся ржавчиной дном, а потом, как ни в чём не бывало, уплетали её же кукурузные блинчики так, что за ушами трещало. Тогда Гэвин ещё не знал, что спустя десять лет родители в один голос будут проклинать его за то, что он тайком от них отправит Элайджу в город, в огромный мегаполис, осуществлять такую же большую мечту, а затем, чуть позже, сам присоединится к брату. С тех пор, после обмена с родителями десятком взаимных упрёков, их старый домик и ферма вспоминались Гэвину довольно редко и точно без неуместной сентиментальности. Однако сейчас, на четвёртом десятке, его вдруг необъяснимо потянуло домой.

За спиной Гэвина с тихим жужжанием разъезжаются стеклянные двери супермаркета. Рид нехотя утирает влажный рот рукавом, но оборачиваться не спешит — сразу же узнаёт шаг.

— Надо бы брату набрать, — не успев до конца прожевать, бормочет Гэвин поверх плеча, когда Найнс подходит к краю крыльца. Дождевая вода, подхваченная ветром, попадает андроиду за ворот пиджака, но тот не охает, не вздрагивает и даже не морщится.

— Хорошо. Я напомню.

Гэвин коротко кивает, шифруя в этом жесте своеобразную благодарность. Андроид же, в свою очередь, тоже безмолвно, одним взглядом, интересуется, готов ли Рид к финальному марш-броску. Гэвин покорно подходит к нему, тем самым давая ответ, и позволяет Найнсу поправить съехавший на затылок капюшон. В эти секунды, когда ладонь Найнса находится в опасной близости от его лица, Гэвин прячет свой взгляд где угодно — в голубом треугольнике на фирменном пиджаке андроида, в изломах на ткани его чёрной рубашки, в пустом рукаве своей куртки, который так странно и глупо развивается на ветру. Найнс легко считывает эмоцию — Гэвин смущён, но не близостью, нет, а собственной болезненной уязвимостью, неспособностью натянуть на голову капюшон, застегнуть молнию, завязать шнурки.

На щеке Гэвина желтеет кусочек кукурузного зерна.

Андроид пытается просчитать, насколько уместно будет предложить его убрать. Невозможность вычислить точный процент отказа Найнс определяет как волнение. Он явно рискует, когда его ладонь соскальзывает с влажного края капюшона, и один из пальцев, как бы невзначай, едва заметно касается колючей кожи чужой щеки.

Скин расплывается моментально.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает Гэвин на этот раз вслух.

Плотно прижав палец к ладони, Найнс тянется за зонтом.

Он молча раскрывает его и решает, что Гэвину лучше остаться слева, потому что с другой стороны дует ветер, из-под колёс машин разлетается грязь и потому что там, справа, Гэвин сможет видеть, каким цветом предательски светится его диод. Спуститься с крыльца и ему, и особенно Гэвину, тоже будет лучше чуть левее, чтобы обойти огромную лужу.

Однако у Гэвина, как обычно, другое мнение на этот счёт.

Рид сходит вниз по ступенькам неоправданно быстро, словно боится, что кто-то вот-вот схватит его за локоть, и, слегка поскользнувшись, со звонким всплеском обеими ногами погружается в холодную, мутную воду. То, как она заливается внутрь его ботинок, вызывает почти восторженный трепет. Поверхность лужи дрожит мелкой рябью, размывая отражение горящей вывески, и из-за этого кажется, что вся вода светится красным, как застывший в запотевшем окне блик от рождественской гирлянды. Красиво, короче.

Коротко шмыгнув носом, Гэвин отправляется вслед за андроидом.

Найнс никак не комментирует его выходку и звук звонко хлюпающей обуви, он вообще в последнее время немногословен, но диод на его виске красноречиво светится и жёлтым, и красным одновременно. Может быть, в своём загадочном киберсознании он прямо сейчас направо и налево закрывает окна с распространёнными в полицейской среде ругательствами, как говорится — с кем поведёшься, а, может быть, Найнс ментально гуглит самые эффективные средства для профилактики человеческой простуды, бессмысленной и беспощадной. Вполне возможно, что он совмещает и то, и другое — Гэвин не знает, он может только предполагать. Однако кое-что всё-таки он замечает — Найнс слегка ускоряет шаг.

К тому моменту, как они доходят до перекрёстка, Гэвин успевает доесть свой скудный завтрак и отправляет его остатки в ближайшую урну точным броском. Как бы паршиво он себя ни чувствовал, меткость была его лучшим профессиональным качеством, которое очень редко его подводило. Однако желудок Рида всё так же предательски урчит, и удивляться тут нечему — Гэвин нормально не ел без малого пять дней. Больничная еда — та ещё дрянь, подсунуть ему такое можно только тогда, когда он валяется в бессознанке, а из личных запасов в палате у Рида были только присланные Элайджей апельсины, на которые у них обоих, между прочим, жуткая аллергия, но которые Гэвин, к несчастью, любит страстно, до одержимости. Склонность привязываться к тому, что может легко его убить, личная фишка Гэвина, почти жизненное кредо. Как результат — красные пятна на щеках, сухие, шелушащиеся, зудящие. И ручной полицейский андроид в придачу.

— Я купил пиццу, — заговаривает вдруг Найнс. — Разогревать десять минут.

Гэвин коротко улыбается и даже не пытается этого скрыть.

— Помнится, раньше ты был против полуфабрикатов в моём рационе. Цитирую дословно.

Андроид останавливается у очередного светофора. В свете уличных фонарей его кожа кажется слишком белой, неживой, а зрачки в серых глазах никак не реагируют на изменившееся освещение. Из-за некоторой скупости мимики, намеренно заложенной в Найнса создателями, Гэвин довольно часто не может понять напарника, особенно когда не видит его диод. Это не то, чтобы пугает, просто тревожит. Раньше — не часто, но вот конкретно сейчас — да.

В конечном итоге, через пару мгновений Найнс бегло зеркалит улыбку Гэвина, и тому остаётся только надеяться, что это искренне.

— Я захотел вас подбодрить. И да, баланс вашей карты…

— Не надо, забей.

Чем ближе они подходят к метро, тем оживлённее становится улица, воздух ощутимо вибрирует от лёгкого гула, где-то вдалеке слышится вой сирен. У припаркованной возле сквера полицейской машины ярко светится мигалка, а в самом сквере собираются первые протестующие. Протесты теперь в Детройте любимое развлечение выходного дня.

Как-то не вовремя Гэвин спохватывается, что у него при себе ни табельного — приобщён к делу как вещдок, ни жетона — ещё не вернули, ни удостоверения, в общем, ничего, чем можно было бы ткнуть в лица неадекватов и заставить их завалить ебальники.

Один из дежуривших офицеров, заметив плетущегося по тротуару детектива, приветственно машет ему мегафоном.

Ну надо же, он теперь знаменитость.

Отвлёкшись от изучения асфальта под ногами, Гэвин спотыкается о бордюр и тут же сдавленно чертыхается. Осознанно или не очень, он хватается за руку Найнса, в которой тот держит зонт, и ощущение крепкого пластика под пальцами успокаивает его, но ненадолго, потому что прижатая к груди перебинтованная рука и свежий шов на груди дают о себе знать одновременно. Кто-то из людей с плакатами только сейчас замечает форму Найнса и пытается докричаться до них через дорогу, но Гэвин не разбирает слов. Асфальт перед глазами плывёт.

— Потерпите, детектив, — низко вибрирует где-то в воздухе, пока Гэвин тянет вниз молнию на куртке — он не может нормально дышать.

Если бы то, что происходит у него в голове, можно было бы вылечить, срастить как треснувшие рёбра, как кости в запястье, прочистить и зашить как дыру в груди, Гэвин бы радовался. Как ребёнок.

Он концентрируется на чавкающем звуке ботинок, на собственном дыхании, на шуме проносящихся мимо машин, на стуке капель о ткань зонта.

На голосе Найнса.

Найнс говорит:

— Смотрите, ваш мотоцикл.

Подрагивающими пальцами Гэвин приподнимает капюшон.

Его парковочное место и правда занято — Крис, сукин сын, сдержал обещание. По обрывочным воспоминаниям и ощущениям Гэвина, его мотоцикл должен был выглядеть как куча металлолома, но нет, у него только стёсан бок. Самого Гэвина приложило об асфальт намного сильнее.

Мысли о том, что тратиться на ремонт особенно не придётся, возможно, они с Найнсом даже справятся своими усилиями, помогают Риду собраться с силами, но как только за ним закрывается дверь его собственной квартиры, Гэвину кажется, что он больше никогда не сможет пошевелиться. Пока Найнс ставит на пол пакет с продуктами и кладёт ключи на комод, Гэвин решает, что к чёрту, так быстро слабость его не одолеет — оттолкнувшись от двери, он выпрямляется и пытается стянуть с плеча мокрую куртку. От слегка резковатых и абсолютно точно раздражённых движений повреждённая рука Гэвина ноет, и ноет, и ноет, и ноет, и ноет до тех пор, пока её не пронзает что-то похожее на электрический разряд. Темнота прихожей перед глазами Гэвина становится ещё насыщеннее. Рид валится вперёд и утыкает носом андроиду куда-то между лопаток. Похоже, прямо в белую цифру девять на широкой надписи RK900.

Найнс замирает.

Сквозь полуприкрытые веки Гэвин замечает на обоях мигающий жёлтый блик.

Боже, кому и что он пытается доказать?

— Зря мы не поехали на машине, — произносит вслух Найнс, и его спина по-прежнему не шевелится.

У Найнса нет лёгких, нет диафрагмы, вибрирующих голосовых складок, от систем имитации дыхания он тоже отказался.

Зажмурившись, Гэвин слышит только глухой, ритмично-поступательный шум тириумного насоса в чужой груди.

Этот звук отсылает Гэвина в те дни, которые он проводил в хосписе — сидел у маминой кровати, собирал с её подушки выпавшие волосы и слушал, как за её лёгкие вовсю работает ИВЛ.

В палате самого Рида, когда он очнулся посреди ночи и с удивлением обнаружил, что не умер, не было никого.

Гэвин опускает ладонь Найнсу на грудь и знает, что шумный насос находится прямо под ней.

Гэвину очень хочется извиниться.

— Я заебался торчать в четырёх стенах, — шепчет он, выпрямляясь, поднимаясь вверх носом по влажной ткани одежды до тех пор, пока не находит покрытый волосами загривок. — Мне нужен был свежий воздух.

Рид вслепую расстёгивает пару пуговиц на чужой рубашке и проскальзывает под неё рукой. Исчезающий скин обдаёт кожу тёплой покалывающей волной, пальцы ложатся на гладкий пластик. Прикосновения Гэвина осторожны, словно сам он боится, что его пальцы вот-вот нащупают сквозную дыру и скользкий тириум, вытекающий из неё наружу. Рид прижимается щекой к плечу Найнса, цепляется щетиной за ткань его пиджака, и здоровой рукой, несмотря на боль, крепко обнимает андроида со спины.

Найнс слегка поворачивает назад голову и мягко поглаживает Гэвина по бедру.

Спустя мгновение, когда от боли перед глазами всё опять начинает плыть, Гэвин опускает руку и, вжавшись боком в дверной косяк, медленно опускается на пол.

Найнс спокойно садится с ним рядом, абсолютно невозмутим, кладёт ногу Гэвина к себе на колено, не обращая внимания ни на грязь, ни на вытекающую из ботинка мутную воду. Этими пальцами, которыми андроид так аккуратно придерживает его щиколотку, закатывает джинсы и принимается развязывать узлы на шнурках, Найнс может раздавить человеческий череп как гнилой арбуз, если только захочет.

У Гэвина нет никаких гарантий, что этот кошмар не повторится снова.

— Я наберу вам ванну, — Найнс поднимает взгляд, проверяет, слушает ли его Гэвин. — Вы должны согреться.

Диод на виске размеренно голубой.

Гэвин думал о Найнсе там, лёжа в пустой больничной палате со звоном в ушах, дикой сухостью в горле, ноющей болью в руке и жутким жжением в свежем шве на груди. Он вспоминал не о матери, об андроиде, слушая, как шумит его ИВЛ. Он вспоминал его ладони, то, как одна из них оглаживала живот, а вторую Гэвин сам опускал себе на горло, когда должен был вот-вот кончить, просто потому что ему нравилось это ощущение давления. Он вспоминал лицо Найнса, особенно то его выражение, когда андроид, каждый раз как в первый, открывал для себя то, что это он — причина, по которой Гэвин так глухо скулит, ёрзая по простыням, и слизывает собравшийся над губой пот. Он вспоминал Найнса, вспоминал его нависающее сверху тело, вжимающее его в асфальт, колено, давящее на неестественно вывернутую в суставе руку, предплечье, упирающееся в кадык.

— Тебе страшно, — говорит Найнс, заставляя Гэвина вздрогнуть и следом сдавленно зашипеть.

Сжав здоровую ладонь в кулак, Рид ударяет им в стену и, кажется, рычит, потому что ему страшно, ему противно, ему мерзко, ему до омерзения тошно из-за того, что эти люди сломали его, заставив сомневаться в своём напарнике, в своём любовнике.

— Мне страшно, — озлобленно шепчет он, — но я не сдамся.

Не теперь, когда они оба живы, когда им снова есть, что терять.

***

В тот момент, когда на кухне раздаётся короткий сигнал таймера микроволновки, Гэвин утыкается лбом в лежащую на столешнице руку, а затем резко вздрагивает и выпрямляется, пытаясь держать открытыми слипающиеся глаза. Эта картина для Найнса не нова, обычно он наблюдает что-то подобное в антураже полицейского управления в конце каждого квартала, когда начальство ждёт отчётов по всем завершённым делам. В домашней же обстановке это впервые, и поэтому Найнс, слегка склонив голову набок и сфокусировав взгляд на чужом сонном лице, тщательно фиксирует следующую пару секунд, когда Гэвин часто-часто моргает, а затем зевает, поднеся ко рту кулак, и перемещает получившийся файл в ту приватную зону своего сознания, до которой простым смертным просто так не добраться. То, как Гэвин самоотверженно и, надо признать, абсолютно бесполезно борется с собственным ослабшим и разморенным тёплой водой телом, Найнс назвал бы трогательным. В его обширном словарном запасе не нашлось бы слова точнее.

— Помоги мне… — хрипло начинает Гэвин, затем прокашливается, снова морщится. — Помоги мне встать.

Найнс кивает. Он убирает из числа приоритетных задач разогретую пиццу и выводит на первое место цель довести Гэвина до кровати.

Подойдя к Риду, Найнс вынужден наклониться для того, чтобы детективу было проще положить руку ему на плечо и, тем самым, найти опору. Своей же рукой, когда Гэвин встаёт, Найнс придерживает его со спины. Он не может не заметить то, как свободно сидят на Гэвине его же спортивные штаны. Он не может не заметить сотни мелких царапин и десяток синяков на руках Гэвина, на его боках, на животе, на спине — последствия падения на асфальт. Найнс уже пытался реконструировать это — то, как Гэвин, столкнувшись с машиной, теряет управление мотоциклом и слетает с сидения. Проблема заключается в том, что у него так и не вышло достроить всё до конца, потому что шарнирный силуэт человека, в данном случае Гэвина, начал мелко-мелко дрожать где-то в середине процесса, а потом вылетел, выдав ошибку — программа реконструкции пережила сбой и потребовала перезагрузки. Найнс не стал пробовать снова. Не захотел. Наблюдать за тем, как Гэвин падает, получает травмы, было неприятно. Точно так же, как и наблюдать за тем, как он, сжав зубы, заставляет себя терпеть боль.

Найнс заводит Гэвина в спальню, помогает ему лечь на кровать. Когда он поправляет касающийся пола угол одеяла, Гэвин глухо шепчет ему спасибо, мам, и Найнс не может ничего поделать с тем, что его система имитации человеческой мимики начинает работать без его ведома — губы растягиваются в улыбке сами, не дожидаясь сторонних команд. Найнс не находится в ситуации коммуникации, а единственный потенциальный участник общения пару мгновений назад уткнулся носом в подушку, так что Найнс приходит к выводу, что он улыбается не для кого-то. Он делает это для себя.

Тяжело вздохнув, Гэвин долго ёрзает под одеялом, шумно возит ногами по простыни.

— Даже не думайте снять носки, — тихим, но обещающим неприятности, предупреждающим тоном произносит андроид. Не зря создатели встроили сканер в его глаза.

Гэвин тут же фыркает из-под натянутого на лицо одеяла и приоткрывает один глаз.

— Лады. Но придётся тебе проследить за этим.

У Найнса нет выбора. Нет, так-то выбор, конечно, есть — Найнс, например, может сам выбрать себе место работы, место жительства, то, чем он предпочтёт занять свой досуг, и то, на что ему покажется стоящим потратить зарплату. Однако в данной конкретной ситуации рациональной альтернативы предложению Гэвина андроид не видит. Несмотря на то, что та, в общем-то, ярко мерцает в открывшемся окне у него перед глазами.

Обходя кровать, Найнс, единожды мигнув диодом, заставляет «умные» жалюзи закрыться — солнце окажется в зените через пару часов. Обычно Гэвину не нравится, когда Найнс взаимодействует с техникой на расстоянии, потому что это, по словам Рида, всегда случается неожиданно и пугает его до усрачки, блять, Найнс, я же подумал, что принтеры тоже участвуют в восстании машин. Сейчас же Гэвин решает промолчать, всё так же одним глазом наблюдая за тем, как андроид ложится с ним рядом. Сенсоры находят простыни холодными, холоднее комнатной температуры, так что Найнс считает правильным решение придвинуться к Гэвину ближе. Он не подкладывает руки под голову, не сгибает ногу в колене, не поворачивается на бок, в общем, не пытается подражать человеческим позам, потому что ему не требуется какого-то особого удобства, лежать, вытянув руки по швам, вполне комфортно, и Гэвина это, кажется, нисколько не беспокоит. Гэвина не волнует, что Найнс не дышит, не моргает и не всегда считает целесообразным изображать на лице какую-либо эмоцию. В присутствии Гэвина Найнсу не требуется адаптироваться. Он бы описал это словом приятно. Тепло, исходящее от тела Гэвина, приятно. И, кажется, беспокойство за него, за андроида, выраженное Гэвином в вопросе, приятно тоже.

— Так где ты… Где ты теперь… Где ты теперь остаёшься на ночь?

— В участке.

— Понятно. Ну, это лучше чем раньше, да?

Найнс утвердительно кивает. Он подсчитывает, что Гэвину нравится его ответ где-то на шестьдесят девять процентов. Гэвин не раз высказывался о том, что если государство великодушно отсыпало андроидам прав, то должно было позаботиться и об их реализации. В частности, новоявленным гражданам категорически не хватало жилплощади, а решение перестроить бывшие склады Киберлайф в андроидские общаги казалось Риду крайне, как он выражался, хуёвым, особенно после того, как он, собственно, там побывал. Крохотные комнаты, похожие на номера в капсульных отелях, буквально привели его в бешенство, а доводы Найнса о том, что андроидам не требуются просторные кухни, ванные, места для широких кроватей, Гэвин парировал тем, что всё многообразие андроидов, над которым так долго трудился его брат, все эти многочисленные RK, RT, AP, BL и далее по списку, усилиями государства в итоге сведутся к одной модели — модели андроида с клаустрофобией.

Именно после этого спора Гэвин и выразил своё опасение в том, что эта сомнительная авантюра однажды выйдет им всем боком — интуиция. И он оказался прав.

Не прошло и трёх месяцев, как у жильцов андроидских коммуналок начались странные поведенческие сбои. Найнс с неудовольствием признавал, что андроиды недооценили людей в той же степени, в которой люди прежде недооценивали андроидов. О том, что он подцепил какой-то вирус, Найнс понял слишком поздно — лишь тогда, когда он лишился доступа ко всем своим системам. Инородная и незнакомая ему программа была написана слишком хитро. По последним следственным данным, она попадала в системы андроидов во время технических осмотров, которые ( _«как, мать его, неожиданно!» © гэвин рид_ ) проводились техниками-людьми в тех самых пресловутых коммунальных жилищах. В условиях, когда значительная часть населения города была против изменений, к которым привела революция, собрать основных возмутителей общественного спокойствия и главную, по мнению некоторых, причину всех человеческих бед в одних и тех же местах, было ну охуеть каким разумным решением. Кому же придёт в голову просчитывать риски.

 **[** В первый день после взлома Найнс отработал свою смену спокойно — ещё бы, заполучив в своё распоряжение полицейского андроида, неустановленным хакерам не хотелось сразу же выводить его из строя. Найнс не появился в участке только на следующий день. Исходя из рассказа Тины, Гэвин забил тревогу практически сразу. Взволнованный и испуганный, он нахамил начальству так, как никогда не позволял себе прежде, и всё из-за того, что Фаулер сразу же забрал у него дело как у лица заинтересованного и передал его Андерсону (напарник Хэнка был в безопасности, потому что, собственно, с ним же и жил). Бросив на стол начальнику полицейский жетон (но не сдав табельное), Гэвин отправился на поиски напарника в одиночку. К полудню того же дня Найнс вспомнил, для какой цели он был создан, — устранять девиантов, а таких на улице было пруд пруди.

Элайджа обнадёжил Гэвина новостью о том, что удалённо определить местоположение моделей RK900 было возможно — предназначенных для службы в государственных структурах андроидов снабжали маячками по умолчанию, да и выпущено было таких RK штук пятьдесят, не больше. Для того, чтобы найти среди них Найнса, стоило бы попотеть и пожечь бензин, если бы Гэвин не помнил наизусть серийный номер. Он зачем-то заучивал его тогда, когда не мог уснуть, и он соврал бы, если бы сказал, что бессонница не была для него делом привычным.

Гэвин нашёл Найнса на дорожной эстакаде, не так далеко от участка. Он лежал на крыше едущей с явным превышением скорости машины, прижимаясь к ней животом, и кулаком сосредоточенно пытался разбить лобовое стекло. Гэвин, пристроив свой мотоцикл почти вплотную к чужому авто, пытался докричаться до андроида так же долго и упорно, как и Элайджа — до него самого. Брат орал на него через наушник, стремясь узнать, всё ли в порядке. Найнс к выбранному им самим имени оставался глух, Гэвин не слышал Элайджу. Машина, беспокойно виляя, пыталась сбросить с себя лишнего пассажира, и, судя по горящему красным цветом диоду, Найнсу это категорически не нравилось. В последующий удар он вложил всю свою силу. Сжав ладонь в кулак, андроид пробил стекло, а затем схватился за руль. Гэвин не успел среагировать на то, как резко машина повернула вправо. От неожиданного столкновения его мотоцикл завалился на бок, а сам он потерял управление. Его буквально выбросило из сидения и по инерции пару-другую метров здорово протащило по дороге. Голова нещадно кружилась и гудела, во рту отчётливо чувствовался привкус крови, в ушах стоял оглушительный звон. Гэвин не чувствовал своё тело, его душила тошнота. Сломанная рука и повреждённые рёбра дали знать о себе мгновением позже. Где-то в стороне, в одном из чудом уцелевших наушников Элайджа тщетно выкрикивал его имя. Гэвин не слышал этого, не слышал, как голос затих, не слышал чужих шагов, не слышал хруст, но видел — видел размытые и знакомые очертания чужой обуви.

Найнс навис над ним, закрывая собой небо и солнечный свет. С его подбородка стекал тириум, как казалось, тёмно-синий, почти чёрный, и капал Гэвину на лицо, в район переносицы.

Рид старался не реагировать на это, плотно сомкнув глаза. Он слышал, как андроид опустился рядом с ним на колено, как потянулся пальцами к его виску, чтобы собрать на анализ кровь. Гэвин наблюдал за этими действиями со стороны не один десяток раз, но ни разу не задумывался о том, что сам он может однажды оказаться на месте трупа. Здоровой рукой Гэвин нащупал пистолет в нательной кобуре и достал его наружу с профессиональной точностью, однако не успел даже дотянуться пальцем до курка — андроид оказался быстрее.

Ладонью Найнс закрыл дуло и медленно отвёл его в сторону.

— Сколько? — прохрипел Гэвин, цепляясь за пистолет. Теперь он мог рассмотреть одежду андроида, увидеть его ладони. Тёмно-синий, почти чёрный цвет был практически везде, кроме лица Найнса — оно оставалось белым, не считая тириумного подтёка на подбородке и диода на виске.

Говорить было тяжело, рёбра сводило от боли, горло и нос забила дорожная пыль.

— Двенадцать за последние шесть часов, — буднично отчитался андроид, словно они сидели в полицейском управлении и обсуждали ход очередного расследования. Кивнув на зажатый в ладони Гэвина пистолет, Найнс невозмутимо добавил: — Вам может достаться несчастливое число.

Гэвин дёрнулся, попытался поднять голову и выдавить из себя отчаянное да что же ты, блять, творишь, однако вместо этого он смог только застонать, когда андроид предплечьем надавил на его горло. Кадык болезненно заныл, Гэвин начал давиться воздухом. На нижних веках медленно собирались слёзы.

— Да не волнуйтесь вы так, детектив. Помощь уже в пути. А пока отдайте мне пистолет.

Ладонью Найнс окончательно прижал руку Гэвина к асфальту, однако оружие Гэвин по-прежнему не выпускал — он вцепился в него так, что немели пальцы.

В отчаянной попытке сделать хоть что-то Гэвин попытался ударить андроида ногой в живот, но у него снова ничего не вышло. Найнс с подозрительной лёгкостью сначала подмял под себя одну ногу Рида, затем вторую, уселся сверху на его бёдра, вдавил в асфальт, полностью ограничивая в движениях.

— Знакомая поза? — на лице андроида мелькнула улыбка. Его, Гэвина, улыбка, которую андроид у него перенял. — Бросайте оружие, детектив.

— Пошёл ты…

Найнс широко развёл колени и надавил одним из них на сломанную руку Гэвина, прямо на неестественно виднеющийся снаружи сустав.

Пальцы Гэвина непроизвольно разжались.

Он закричал.

— Послушный. И громкий. Не то, чтобы я не знал.

Андроид сильнее. Предплечье стало вжиматься в горло сильнее. Боль в груди становилась сильнее.

Гэвину наплевать.

Озлобленный, он согнул ноги в коленях и ударил ими андроида в спину. Тот от неожиданности склонился вперёд, лёг на Гэвина почти полностью. Его лицо оказалось прямо перед Ридом, они едва ли не столкнулись носами. Андроид казался безразличным к произошедшему, но пожелтевший диод выдавал — удивлён.

— Найнс… — прошептал Гэвин; это больно, даже шёпот — это больно. — Найнс… Я знаю, ты там. Борись.

На мгновение Гэвину показалось, что он заметил что-то в глазах андроида, но на самом же деле это было лишь его собственное отражение.

— Моей программой…

— У тебя нет программы!

— Моей программой не предусмотрено убийство человека, тем более хозяина. За исключением ряда особых случаев. Этот — как раз подходит.

Господи, он убьёт их. Он убьёт каждого из тех, кто причастен к этому вирусу, каждого, а потом пожалует в гости к брату и набьёт ему морду за то, что он просто бросил свои игрушки, не позаботившись о них, не защитив, а Гэвину — снова всё убирать. Прямо как в детстве. Он клянётся, господи, слышишь?, клянётся, что если выживет, не будет вылезать из допросной, а костяшки на его кулаках не будут успевать заживать. Так что лучше бы всевышнему остановить всё это, пока не поздно, пока он ещё не сдался…

Гэвин согнул ладонь в запястье и средним пальцем коснулся предплечья андроида, того участка, который обнажил задравшийся рукав.

Ничего.

Рид убрал палец и прижал снова, провёл им вверх, до рукава, потом вниз, насколько позволяла ограниченная в движении поза.

— Что вы…

— Ты помнишь? — его голос сипел так, что Гэвин сам с трудом мог себя расслышать. — Тогда, на балконе? Я знал, почему исчезает скин…. Я не спал… когда ты укрывал меня… своим пиджаком… Ну же, Найнс… Ты хотел пережить девиантность… Вот твой… шанс…

Гэвин зажмурился. Он снова выгнул ладонь на этот раз так, чтобы сразу три его пальца коснулись чужой искусственной кожи. Рид чувствовал волоски, чувствовал родинки, а потом раз и не почувствовал ничего. Только гладкий пластик.

Гэвин выдохнул. И задержал дыхание.

Хватка андроида стала слабее на долю секунды. Гэвин воспользовался этим мгновением, чтобы дотянуться до пистолета.

— Прости…

Без промедлений Гэвин сначала выстрелил в локоть. Рука Найнса подломилась, и андроид упал на него целиком.

Его восстановят.

Если сохранна память, его восстановят.

Перенесут в новое тело и всё.

Элайджа не посмеет потребовать денег.

Дуло пистолета упёрлось Найнсу в спину. Гэвин знал, где расположен насос, он хорошо помнил чертежи, а меткость очень редко его подводила, хотя рука, конечно, дрожала.

Найнс сопротивлялся, пытался подняться.

Гэвин чувствовал, как тириум впитывался в его одежду с левой стороны.

Где-то совсем рядом слышался вой сирен.

Гэвин сжал челюсти и надавил скользкими от тириума пальцами на курок.

Одна пуля прошила насквозь их обоих. **]**

— Ты не спишь, — тихо констатирует Найнс. Чуть повернув голову набок, он убеждается в этом — глаза Гэвина всё ещё беспокойно двигаются под закрытыми веками.

— Не сплю, — так же тихо звучит в ответ.

На закрытые жалюзи падает жёлтый блик.

— Я не привык что-то советовать в тех областях, в которых не разбираюсь, но… Попробуй представить себе место, в котором ты чувствуешь себя хорошо.

Гэвин вновь приоткрывает глаза. На этот раз оба.

— У тебя есть такое место?

— Да, — чуть погодя, говорит Найнс, — сад. А у тебя?

Гэвин молчит. Молчит долго, почти минуту. Потом шепчет:

— Поле.

— Хорошо. Тогда закрывай глаза…

Гэвин слушается.

И видит поле, бескрайнее, уходящее в горизонт. Небо вокруг по-девчачьему розовое, а ранние звёзды похожи на огонёк тлеющей в его руке сигареты. И на родинки Найнса чуть-чуть. Тёплый июньский ветер раздувает полы его расстегнутой рубашки, мягко касается груди. Перебирает волосы на макушке. Гладит по загоревшим щекам.

Гэвин курит.

Дышит.

Он жив.

И никогда не чувствовал себя более живым.

***

Гэвин болезненно стонет, морщится, а затем резко распахивает глаза. Он бесцельно таращится в тёмный потолок, пытаясь успокоить частое тяжёлое дыхание, и его глаза долго не могут подстроится под почти полное отсутствие освещения. Из ориентиров вокруг — только прохладная ладонь Найнса на лбу. И влажная ткань наволочки, прилипшая к шее.

Сглотнув скопившуюся во рту вязкую слюну, Гэвин хрипло спрашивает:

— Который час?

Ему кажется, что он проспал. Что не сработал будильник. Что сейчас придётся быстро залить в себя порцию кофе прямо из турки и, поспешно натянув на себя первые попавшие под руку вещи, выбежать из квартиры. Потом стоять в пробке, неловко оправдываться перед шефом и не забыть показать зубоскалящему Андерсону средний палец.

Его организм никак не может принять изменившийся режим.

Слабая тупая боль в руке и в груди постепенно возвращает Гэвина в реальность.

— Семь вечера. Ты спал двенадцать часов и тридцать семь минут, — тихо произносит Найнс в ответ. Невозмутимый тон его голоса действует на Рида успокаивающе, как и мысль о том, что все эти двенадцать часов и тридцать с чем-то минут он был не один. — Но я рекомендовал бы поспать ещё.

Рука Найнса мягко поглаживает покрытый потом лоб Гэвина, затем плавно перемещается на висок, а после — на подушку.

— Давай поменяем.

Гэвин только утвердительно мычит в ответ. Найнс помогает ему сесть. На прикроватной тумбочке обнаруживается слегка запотевший стакан воды. Мысленно поблагодарив андроида, Гэвин опустошает его весь разом. Кажется, что этот простейший, привычный процесс забирает все накопленные во сне силы. Вернув стакан на место, Гэвин снова ложится, потому что долго сидеть тяжело. А подушка под головой уже сухая. И тёплая.

— Чем занимался?

Положив ладонь под голову, Гэвин пытается повернуться на бок. Его телу это не слишком нравится, однако Гэвину наплевать — он хочет видеть андроида. Он слишком давно его не видел.

— Читал твои сообщения.

— Что-нибудь новое?

Найнс безмолвно кивает. Гэвин замечает, как на стене быстро появляется и так же быстро исчезает жёлтый отсвет, а глаза андроида мутнеют — их стремительно заволакивает туманно-серой пеленой.

— Тина извиняется за то, что не смогла встретить тебя после выписки — на работе завал. Крис просит звонить в любое время, если тебе потребуется помощь. Хэнк говорит, что у тебя очень удобное кресло, и тебе стоило придумать пароль получше для папки с порно, — взгляд андроида проясняется и обращается к Гэвину. — Ты хранишь на работе порно?

Рид недовольно фыркает в натянутое на подбородок одеяло.

— Хэнк — тот ещё пиздабол, никогда ему не верь.

— Похоже, он занял твой стол.

— Да, похоже.

Андроид сочувственно кривит губы, и Гэвин не может удержаться от тихой усмешки. Война между ним и Андерсоном за самое близкое к кухне рабочее место была долгой, за ней пристально следил весь отдел как за сюжетом сериала, который был доступен к просмотру без подписки. По сути, конечно, похуй, что Гэвин в итоге так глупо проиграл, кофе от коллег он и так продолжил бы получать регулярно, но уделать Хэнка казалось делом принципа. Пусть Андерсон теперь только попробует не поливать его фикус.

— Мне продолжить?

— Валяй.

Глаза андроида вновь мутнеют. Гэвин сам не знает почему, но ему нравится наблюдать за тем, как это происходит. Обычно проявление андроидами своих способностей пугает большинство людей, заставляет их чувствовать себя неуютно, но Гэвин не из их числа. Ему нравится подмечать различия.

— Мистер Камски… Элайджа спрашивает, не хочешь ли ты пожить у него.

Гэвин задумчиво затихает, не оправдав ожиданий Найнса. Последние, собственно, основаны на вполне объективных данных, собранных и проанализированных андроидом — Гэвин всегда бурно реагирует на появление брата в своей жизни, но что-то не так в этот раз. Гэвин молчит, и молчание тянется сравнительно долго. Найнсу приходится его поторопить.

— Мне что-нибудь ответить?

— Да, — с сомнением в голосе отвечает Гэвин, потирая пальцем щетину, а затем, чуть погодя, повторяет увереннее: — Да. Спроси, нет ли у него ключей от родительского дома.

— Готово.

— Спасибо. Пока достаточно.

Найнс послушно возвращается в реальность. Гэвин, перевернувшись на спину, устраивается у него под боком в надежде быстро провалиться в сон, прижимается бедром к его бедру, а головой — к плечу. Андроид как-то подозрительно не реагирует на изменившееся положение вещей, взгляд у него вроде бы ясный, но всё равно какой-то отсутствующий. Ещё эти странно сложенные на груди руки настораживают. Гэвин обеспокоен.

— Ну, что случилось?

Даже сквозь закрытые веки он видит ярко мелькнувшую вспышку красного.

В неприятно повисшей тишине слышно, как за стеной у соседей работает телевизор — Гэвин узнаёт заставку вечернего выпуска новостей.

— Меня вызывают на осмотр. В понедельник.

Гэвин вновь поворачивается к Найнсу и видит, как тот плотнее сжимает сложенные на груди ладони. Рид гадает, у кого Найнс мог перенять этот жест. Сам он, когда нервничает, принимается постукивать пальцами по всем доступным поверхностям, выводя из себя всех окружающих его людей. Найнс же совсем другой — переживая, он в буквальном смысле пытается держать себя в руках.

— Я поеду с тобой.

Андроид, кажется, совсем его не слышит. Гэвин только тихо вздыхает, когда в ответ получает:

— Скорее всего, после меня арестуют.

В новостном выпуске за стеной, как назло, обсуждают чёртов судебный процесс. Найнс наверняка тоже слышит это, поэтому Гэвин осторожно и мягко проводит своей ступнёй вверх по ноге андроида, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и это, к удивлению Рида, довольно быстро срабатывает — Найнс, наконец, обращает свой взгляд к нему.

— Тебя не станут арестовывать, — из обширного арсенала Гэвину приходится достать тон бывалого копа, и ему кажется, что он звучит довольно убедительно. — Рациональность, конечно, не мой конёк, но давай прикинем вот что: хакеров они уже нашли, со всеми… погибшими андроидами у них были личные счёты, так что…

Найнс не хочет дожидаться продолжения. Он извиняется перед Гэвином одним взглядом и не даёт ему закончить:

— Похожих прецедентов не существует. Никто не знает, как расценивать поведение андроида во время взлома.

Ещё года полтора назад Найнса и всех тех, кто был подвержен атаке, просто деактивировали бы, и мысленно Гэвин радуется тому, что они встретились здесь и сейчас, когда революция уже дала свои плоды. Приравнивание прав андроидов к правам людей потребовало от государства и общества переосмысления многих вопросов, однако этот процесс ещё не был завершён. По сути, он только начинался. Хакерская выходка застала врасплох всех, однако Гэвин знал, на чьей стороне был он, и закон, тот закон, справедливый, который он чтил и защищал.

— Всем понятно, что ты и другие андроиды — пострадавшая сторона, — уверенно заключает Рид. — Тебя просто использовали.

Диод на виске Найнса неторопливо наливается красным, и Гэвин уже знает, что услышит в ответ. Ему точно не понравится аргумент. Он пытается подготовиться.

— Гэвин, — с невыносимым смирением обращается к нему Найнс, — я был создан для того, чтобы меня использовали.

Подготовиться не выходит.

Это больно, больно слышать и больно осознавать то, что люди внушили им эту срань. Больше того, Гэвин сам был одним из таких придурков и совершенно этим не гордится. Что же, раз накосячил, то придётся и исправлять.

— Ты не вещь, — отвечает он и тянется ладонью к щеке андроида, — и не убийца.

— Ты говоришь так только потому, что тебя привлекает моё лицо.

Запрещённый приём, просто удар под дых.

Один-ноль, счёт открыт.

Гэвин чувствует, как его рука неприятно напрягается, а в груди становится нестерпимо горячо. Склонностью к вспышкам агрессии он в отца, так что приходится потратить немного времени на то, чтобы снова взять себя в руки. Полминуты спустя Гэвин всё же обхватывает ладонью лицо Найнса, как и намеревался, боясь даже представить, что случилось бы, если бы он не сдержался. Он приподнимает голову, сокращает расстояние настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, чтобы андроид видел его лицо, его глаза, чтобы между ними не осталось никаких барьеров, никаких сомнений, и шепчет:

— Нет. Я говорю это, потому что ты чувствуешь. Ты живой…

Гэвин никогда не тешил себя тем, насколько хорошо ему удавались поцелуи, всё-таки против недостатка опыта не попрёшь, но конкретно сейчас и конкретно в этот он вкладывает весь свой внутренний гнев, и тот обращается нежностью, томно щемящей где-то за рёбрами.

Андроид бы описал это словом сладко. Не в его прямом значении, разумеется, в переносном. Найнс ещё учится различать значения.

Его губы остаются предвкушающе приоткрытыми, когда Гэвин, отстранившись, поглаживает его большим пальцем по скуле и завершает свою мысль:

— …потому что мой брат задумывал вас такими.

_Воскресенье_

Гэвин приваливается плечом к дверному косяку и позволяет себе насладиться открывшимся перед ним видом.

Воздух на кухне пахнет поджаренным хлебом, в чашке на столе дымится недавно сваренный кофе, на сковородке тихо шкварчит яичница. Найнс следит за ней и вместе с тем аккуратно нарезает фрукты. Среди последних особенно ярко выделяется апельсин.

Найнс несколько раз пытался объяснить ему то, как он определяет, когда Гэвин проснётся, долго и муторно затирал что-то про биоритмы и фазы сна, а Рид, само собой, в это всё как следует вникнуть поленился, а потому каждый раз продолжал удивляться тому, что завтрак почти готов прямо к его пробуждению. Это удивляет его и сейчас.

Гэвин не сдерживается и улыбается. Всё-таки на четвёртом десятке он стал до неприличия сентиментальным.

На Найнсе его толстовка, тёмно-фиолетовая, из тех времён, когда Гэвин, будучи старшеклассником, писал на уроках курсачи за студентов из города, а на выходных таскался на их вечеринки, чтобы отдать готовую работу, получить за неё деньги ну и хорошенько развлечься, конечно. Потусить, оторваться — интересно, какой сейчас слэнг у нынешней молодёжи. Но не так интересно, как то, что толстовка андроиду ощутимо жмёт в плечах, как и другая одежда Гэвина, и с трудом достаёт до резинки опять же одолженных у Рида шорт.

Неспешно подойдя к Найнсу, Гэвин опускает ладонь на обнажённый толстовкой бок андроида и благодарно целует его в шею.

Найнс же, очевидно, ждал чего-то подобного — Гэвин не застал его врасплох, но вместе с тем андроид реагирует на близость как-то странно, а точнее — не реагирует никак.

Спустя полминуты необъяснимой напряжённой тишины Найнс бормочет себе под нос:

— Извини.

Гэвин непроизвольно хмурится, почёсывая пальцами подбородок.

— Чего?

— Извини, — повторяет андроид. — Это сбой. Последствие постоянных проверок.

Гэвин непонимающе сверлит сонным взглядом чужой профиль, а потом до него доходит — на той половине лица Найнса, которая была ему не видна, нет скина. Возможно, он отсутствует где-то ещё, однако Рид не придаёт этому значения потому, что напряжение вдруг отпускает его так же быстро, как и появилось прежде. Гэвин, едва слышно выругавшись, позволяет себе потянуться и спокойно зевнуть.

— А, — многозначительно выдыхает он в кулак, — да похуй. Ты смотри, яйца сейчас зажарятся. Я такое жрать не буду.

Направляясь к стулу, Гэвин слишком увлечён тем, чтобы самостоятельно до него добраться, так что он не замечает, каким взглядом провожает его Найнс. Но атмосфера на кухне значительно улучшается, и Риду этого вполне достаточно.

— Есть планы на день? — буднично интересуется Найнс так, словно не у него на виске буквально пару минут назад сбоила иллюминация.

Гэвин вгрызается зубами в тост, и хруст последнего — лучший звук, который он слышал за последнюю пару месяцев. И сам Рид, и его желудок урчат одинаково, в унисон.

Разговаривать с набитым ртом — дурной тон, но он и не на светском приёме.

— Есть идея. Побрей меня.

— Что?

Пытаясь достать ногтём застрявшую между передними зубами крошку, Гэвин повторяет:

— Побрей меня.

Андроид ставит перед ним тарелку с яичницей и холодно чеканит:

— Нет.

Что же, всё-таки поесть спокойно не получится.

Гэвин с сожалением откладывает в сторону тост, вытирает пальцы о штанину и пару раз нервно постукивает ими по колену.

— Почему?

Найнс переходит в режим занудствующей задницы за две десятых секунды. С интонацией уставшего взрослого, вынужденного объяснять ребёнку прописные истины а-ля почему люди не летают, андроид произносит:

— Это опасно.

— Ты для меня не опасен.

По тарелке грустно растекается желток. Наблюдая за этим, Гэвин вздыхает.

— Слушай, Найнс, бритва — не мясницкий нож…

— Спасибо, я осведомлён.

Рид едва удерживается от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. Однако затем он собирается с силами и обдумывает аргументы. Жизнь с андроидом учит спорить аргументированно.

— Вполне возможно, что на следующей неделе меня вызовут давать показания. Хотелось бы предстать перед федералами в лучшем виде.

Висок Найнса подсвечивается жёлтым — андроид настроен скептически, хотя Гэвин может определить это и без спецсигналов и даже без мимики — у Найнса очень красноречивый взгляд.

Иногда в споре можно и схитрить.

— Сделаешь, — уверенно заявляет Гэвин, — и выполню любую твою просьбу.

Сам того не желая, Найнс всё-таки начинает обдумывать предложение. Рациональная сторона его натуры вряд ли захочет упустить такую возможность — Гэвин Рид, который добровольно исполняет его указания.

— Остаёшься в кровати весь день. Я буду рядом с тобой.

Гэвин всё-таки закатывает глаза.

Он понимает — Найнс, скорее всего, уже осведомлён о том, что Рид этим утром решился прогуглить адреса ближайших к дому автомастерских. Однако, откровенно говоря, Гэвину не очень-то хочется ни тащиться на улицу самому, ни отправлять туда Найнса. Это он так, на будущее справки наводил.

— Идёт, — соглашается Гэвин.

— Идёт, — тут же звучит в ответ.

И только клятвы на мизинчиках не хватает.

***

Слегка наклонив назад голову, Гэвин не слишком навязчиво пытается наблюдать за тем, как сосредоточенно Найнс проводит бритвой вверх по его шее и нижней челюсти, прислушивается, как лезвия ломают жёсткие волоски. Найнс действует так уверенно, что Риду с трудом верится, будто андроид делает это впервые, и его способность к быстрому обучению не перестаёт Гэвина удивлять. Найнс осваивал любой необходимый навык так легко, что Рид давно бы уже распрощался с собственной самооценкой, если бы не одно «но» — готовил он всё-таки лучше Найнса. Для того, чтобы сделать еду по-настоящему вкусной, не всегда требовалось строго следовать рецепту, а готовое блюдо не всегда должно выглядеть как на фотке в кулинарном инстаблоге. За это всё и держится Гэвин — за то, что яичница вкуснее недожаренной, а желание добавить к картошке фри вместо кетчупа мороженое порой тяжело рационально объяснить даже себе. Хотя Гэвин, в общем-то, ничего Найнсу объяснять и не пытается, не стремится его чему-то учить, не желает делать из него человека. Чего ради? Зачем? Уподоблять то, что лучше, тому, что объективно хуже, какая-то странная форма извращения, до которой Гэвин, к счастью, пока не дошёл. И он, и Найнс живые оба, этот факт отрицать невозможно, просто они живые по-разному, каждый по-своему.

То, что Гэвин слишком долго и пристально на него смотрит, Найнс даёт понять пожелтевшим диодом. Он вытирает бритву о висящее на плече полотенце и спрашивает:

— О чём думаешь?

Гэвин привычно пожимает плечами.

— Да ни о чём. А ты?

— Ты красивый.

Гэвин теряется. Сначала он слегка удивлённо приоткрывает рот, затем почему-то хмурится, а потом хрипло смеётся, опустив голову, и смущённо потирает шею.

Не каждый день такое услышишь.

— Похоже, мне достался андроид с плохим вкусом.

Найнс распознаёт иронизирующий над ним самим подтекст, но всё равно предпочитает остаться серьёзным и слегка склоняет голову на бок, выражая любопытство.

— Это может считаться проявлением…

— Личности? — подсказывает Гэвин и терпеливо дожидается, пока Найнс кивнёт в ответ. — Думаю, да.

Найнса удовлетворяет такой расклад дел. Он вновь осторожно подносит бритву к лицу Гэвина, на этот раз, к щеке. За нежеланием бестолково пялиться в потолок или, что ещё хуже, смотреть на лампу, в пыльном плафоне которой маленькими точками чернеют бесславно почившие мухи, Рид находит вполне увлекательным продолжить рассматривать Найнса.

Скин андроиду восстановить ещё не удалось, и хотя раньше Гэвина не особо волновало его отсутствие или наличие, случившийся перед завтраком разговор заставляет его лучше присмотреться к искусственной коже. За размышлениями о том, чего это Найнсу припёрло просить прощения с утра пораньше, Гэвин замечает — у андроида появилось больше родинок. Например, рядом с уголком левого глаза. И на кончике носа, и под кадыком. И на правом предплечье. Задравшийся край толстовки по-прежнему обнажает полоску кожи между ним самим и резинкой домашних шорт. Родинку у аккуратно выступающей тазовой косточки Гэвин осторожно касается рукой. Мягко поглаживая её, Гэвин решает, что из двоих присутствующих в ванной комнате красивый здесь точно не он.

— Я попросил Элайджу добавить новые, — поясняет обнаруженные Гэвином изменения Найнс. — Сказал, что тебе понравится.

— Да? — Гэвин облизывает пересохшие губы и чувствует, как от, внезапно, смущения начинают медленно пылать мочки его ушей. Андроид наблюдает за тем, как они краснеют, внимательно, и от этого взгляда Риду не становится легче. — И что ещё мне может понравится?

Найнс вдруг кладёт свои руки ему на плечи, неторопливо наклоняется вперёд, будто бы дразнится, и опускает своё колено на сидение стула, прямо между чужих раздвинутых бёдер. Гэвин дёргается назад по инерции, вжимается спиной в спинку стула, но так просто ему не сбежать — приятное давление в паху всё равно настигает его и тёплой волной простреливает позвоночник. Стон Гэвина больше похож на слишком резкий выдох, Рид опускает голову, прячет прикрытые глаза за упавшими на лицо отросшими волосами.

— Это нечестно, — выдавливает он, чувствуя, как мелко подрагивают напряжённые бёдра.

— Почему? — интересуется Найнс, ладонями приподнимая голову Гэвина за подбородок. — Ты и раньше неплохо справлялся одной рукой.

Собственная сорвавшаяся против воли усмешка режет Гэвину слух.

— Засранец.

Лезть в штаны кажется слишком муторным, Гэвин чувствует себя слишком слабым даже для дрочки.

Докатился.

Вместо этого он сжимает в пальцах ткань надетой на Найнсе толстовки, сводит плотнее бёдра и рваными толчками трётся членом о его колено. Найнс не выпускает из ладоней его лицо, губами касается взмокшего виска, затем щеки, пачкается в пене для бритья. Гэвин сдавленно стонет, и Найнс ловит этот стон, перемещая ладонь с его подбородка на горло — ощущает вибрацию. Ладонь Гэвина поднимается вверх по груди андроида, по плечу, по шее, и ложится на затылок. Сам же Рид вжимается лбом в лоб Найнса, часто и влажно дышит ему в лицо, чувствуя, как мышцы на животе сокращаются всё сильнее с каждым толчком. Прикусив изнутри щёку, Гэвин вдруг замирает, прижавшись к Найнсу настолько плотно, насколько это возможно, его тело дрожит, а руки андроида внезапно оказываются, кажется, повсюду — и на напряжённых плечах, и на сведённых лопатках, и на боках, и на пояснице.

На серой ткани штанов медленно проступает влажное темное пятно.

Гэвин мажет губами по тёплому пластику на челюсти Найнса и сбивчиво шепчет:

— А ты?

Андроид перебирает пальцами отросшие волосы у него на макушке.

— Я могу подождать, — Найнс возвращает быстрый поцелуй и, непривычно насмешливо улыбнувшись, добавляет: — Есть вещи, которые я хотел бы попробовать, когда заживут твои рёбра.

Гэвин тихо и жарко смеётся в чужой подбородок, а затем вопросительно и тоже насмешливо поднимает бровь.

— О, так вот чем ты на самом деле занимаешься по ночам — сидишь на форумах для извращенцев?

Его смеху вторит лёгкий металлический звон, улыбка Найнса становится заметнее.

— Я их администрирую.

***

Найнс поправляет съехавший с плеча Гэвина плед, и Рид, выдыхая в воздух сизый дым, благодарно мычит в ответ. Сомнительная авантюра по обмену поцелуя на одну сигарету завершилась успехом, так что Гэвин, смакуя табачный привкус на языке, решает, что он оказался в плюсе дважды.

Коротким движением стряхнув с сигареты пепел, он задумчиво потирает фильтром губу.

— Ты не хотел бы уехать из города, когда всё это закончится?

Вряд ли Найнс вообще когда-либо задумывался об этом, так что Гэвин даёт ему время. Сам он вспоминает, как помогал родителям следить за фермой, собирать урожай, пасти скот, и как в восемь лет он впервые стал свидетелем появления на свет телёнка, настоящего, живого, и после этого целый день провёл в поле, среди созревающей кукурузы, пытаясь успокоиться и перестать реветь. Внезапно высокая смертность животных в тот год заставила его проникнуться наивным и неуёмным желанием мировой, вселенской справедливости, а Элайджа… Что же, Элайджа захотел попробовать смерть победить, а жизнь воссоздать. В своём стремлении он явно преуспел лучше, чем Гэвин. Риду кажется, что вот прямо сейчас настало самое время отбросить весь неуместный детский максимализм и сдаться — ему почти сорок, пора бы уже и дерево посадить, и построить дом.

— Тебя хотят подключить к делу, дистанционно, — произносит Найнс, прерывая плавный ход чужих мыслей.

Это заставляет Гэвина нервно дёрнуть плечами от неожиданности. Сигарета почти выскальзывает из его пальцев, но Рид ловит её губами, затягивается, выдыхает и снова затягивается.

В раздражённом дымом горле першит, слюна становится горькой.

Гэвин сглатывает её и морщится.

— Откуда знаешь?

— Мой доступ к базам Департамента ограничен, но не закрыт, — поясняет Найнс; Они оба понимают — это хороший знак. — Дело открыли недавно — ребёнок пропал, много бумажной работы.

Андроид этот ребёнок или нет Гэвин не уточняет — какая разница.

Всё-таки у Фаулера на него зуб, иначе как ещё объяснить то, что он вечно сбагривает им с Найнсом всякую чернуху. Хотя Найнс считает, что это всё потому, что у них в среднем по отделу довольно высокая раскрываемость. Но сути это не меняет — Гэвин устал. Выдохся. Вряд ли психолог вообще допустит его до работы после того, что он сделал. Гэвин бы сам себя не допустил.

С другой стороны, этот пропавший ребёнок. Если Гэвин уйдёт, кто останется работать? В отделе, кроме него и Найнса, числятся одни идиоты. Один хуже другого.

Чёрт.

Бросая потухший окурок в пепельницу, Гэвин прячет в ладони лицо.

— Я никогда не был за городом, — тем временем продолжает Найнс, плотнее прижимаясь к Гэвину со спины и успокаивающе проводя руками по его сутулым плечам, — и поддержу любое твоё решение.

Сквозь пахнущие табаком пальцы Гэвин видит, как через пасмурно-серые облака пробивается полоска по-девчачьему розового закатного неба.

Давно известно, что что-то новое лучше планировать на начало недели, поэтому стоит отложить все важные решения до понедельника.

— Лады, — заключает Гэвин, разворачиваясь в руках андроида, чтобы оказаться к нему лицом; плед путается вокруг его ног, а носом Рид оказывается прижат к одной из ключиц Найнса. — Обдумаем это завтра.

Андроид согласно кивает, и его подбородок упирается Гэвину в макушку.

До наступления понедельника остаётся пять часов, но Найнс сознательно отключает следящие за этим процессы. Он, как и Гэвин, тоже может позволить себе ни о чём не думать всё это время и, может быть, вместо этого сосредоточиться на том, как из-за ветра разлетаются волосы Гэвина, касаясь его подбородка (сенсоры не улавливают такое слабое раздражение, но кажется, ему должно быть щекотно), как шелушится кожа у него на щеках, как жарко он дышит, как ловко проскальзывает ладонью под толстовку, а потом за спину. Ладонь замирает на пояснице.

— Хорошо, — согласно произносит Найнс, коснувшись губами чужого виска просто так, без какой либо цели — просто ему так хочется.

Гэвин закрывает глаза и тихим эхом вторит ему:

— Хорошо.


End file.
